Dancing in the Dark
by Sirius123
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! NEW TITLE: POCKET FULL OF DREAMS!
1. It all started

**I disappear and then come up with a new story! Aren't I just great?**

**Well, this story just kinda…. Popped up. I couldn't help myself. And, besides, being extremely bored in CBA does that. **

**I accept constructive criticism and comments. No flames! Nothing bugs me more than a flame. **

**Anyways. I hope you enjoy my new story! Have FUUUUUNN!!!**

* * *

It all started that day when I decided to take part of some stupid, make believe voodoo crap.

Well, I though it was voodoo.

I am Kristina Corbett, better known as KC or Yuffie. I'm a freshman in High School, and let me tell you, it's not easy. Why, just the other day, I… Wait. I'm straying off topic.

Now, I was a normal girl, with a normal life, a normal family, and bizarre friends. But, hey, I love them all the same.

In case you want to know, since my friends play a huge part in my story, their names are Kayla, Candace, Amanda, Chelsea, Renee, Andrea, Averi, Emily, Brooke, Zack, Cathy, Erika, and Pamela. Yes, they are all very odd, not including Pamela and Erika, but, like I said, I love them like they were my family.

Okay, okay! Enough beating around the bush. Let me get to my story.

Now, it was a normal day. I got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then went on the computer.

The night before, I had just finished reading a book that I borrowed from Amanda. It was great, let me tell you, and…. Darn it! I have to stop that.

Anyways, the book is called **'Vampire Hunter D.'** I'm sure you've heard of it. If not, shame on you! Go read it now. Trust me. It's good.

I was completely obsessed with it the minute I stopped reading it. I started writing some Fanfiction, drawing pictures of the mysterious and handsome D.

And, OF COURSE, when I got to school, some Goth group, which are distant friends of mine…. I get along with them. Invited me to A Wish ceremony.

Now, you wonder what a Wish Ceremony is. Well, Apparently, it was when you invited a guest and summoned a God to grant that person's wish.

I didn't believe it, of course, but I always liked the occult. I owned Tarot Cards, Rune stones, you name it. So, I agreed and snuck out of the house long enough to go.

The Ceremony was pretty neat. There were lots of flashing lights, and BELIEVE IT OR NOT, it worked. Yes, it worked.

But, I didn't THINK it would work. So, I made a stupid wish.

My wish?

'I wish that the Vampire Hunter D was with me, in this world.'

BIG Mistake, let me tell you. Very, very, very big mistake.

Did I mention my family suffered from Fatal Heart attacks that could be triggered by shock?

Well, when I got home, I thought I was going to die young.

* * *

**This chapter was a little short. I hope you liked it!**

**PREVIEW!**

**KC- Don't hurt me, okay?! I'm only trying to help!**

**D- I wasn't going to.**

**Next Chapter- Meet D!**

**KC- I made the stupidest mistake of my life.**


	2. Meet D!

**I had a few chapters made for this story. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, Kaitlyn, CJ, I'm home! You better not have killed each other!" I shouted into the empty house. Hmm. They must have went to the Neighbor's house.

I walked in, humming 'Redemption' by Gackt, when my ultra sensitive ears HACK! caught a small sound coming from my room.

'Must be Buddy. He better not have eaten my homework.' I thought, running into the kitchen and grabbing an apple to munch on. I ran up stairs and slammed open the door, apple in my mouth, ready to scare the living crap out of my Dog….

But was only met with a sword pointing at me.

"Where am I?" said a cold, emotionless voice. I jumped. I knew that voice! I peered over the blade…

And dropped my apple.

"Oh… My…. GOD…." I whispered, staring into the Onyx eyes of no one other than Vampire Hunter D. "OH…. MY…. GOD…."

"I said, 'Where am I?'" D said again, more gently. Probably thought I was afraid of him.

My face turned red. My eyes went wide, my body turning cold and rigid.

"There is no way. No Way." I gasped, tying to let air into my lungs. "This I a dream. I'll wake up, and he'll be gone." I shut my eyes tight, and opened them again.

He was still there, but the sword was at his side as he observed me.

"You look different."

"Hey! JERK!" I shouted. I slapped my hand over my mouth. Darn it! No back talking a guy with a super sharp sword!

"I meant that you're clothes look different."

"Oh… I…. Well…"

"Where am I?"

"I heard you the first two times!" I snapped. "You're in Pennsylvania, in America, if you must know. It's 5:00 PM on Friday, December First, 2006."

"2006? I was sent back in time?"

"I suppose." I said, squirming uncomfortably. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Let's start over." I put my hand forward, expecting him to shake it. "I'm Kristina Corbett. Call me KC, and no 'Miss' stuff. I hate that."

"D."

"Well… You seem to be lost!" I said, trying to play the innocent girl routine. "You can stay here with me, until you find I way back home."

"I know this isn't my world." D said calmly.

"Excuse me?" I croaked. D pointed to a book on my desk. "Oh… CRAP." I forgot to take Amanda's book to school!

"I took the liberty to search through it." D said. "How did you know all those things?"

"I… Well… I… Um…" I raised my arms up. "Don't hurt me, okay? I just want to help!"

"I wasn't going to." D said. "You offered me a place to stay."

"Oh. Right." I turned and picked up my phone, smiling feebly at him. I dialed a number, feeling uncomfortable as he stared me down.

After a few rings, I heard a voice.

"Hello, This is Kayla."

"Kayla?" I whispered.

"KC? Hey! What's wrong?" Kayla asked. "You sound terrified."

"I am. Please, get over here. And call everyone else."

"Why?"

"You won't believe it…." I said. "But I've got a BIG problem."

"How big?"

"I made the stupidest mistake of my life."

"Who is the jerk?! I skewer him!"

"No!" I shouted, biting my lip. "Just get over here, PLEASE."

"Well, okay. See ya then."

"Okay." I hung up the phone. After a few moments, it rang again. "Hello?"

"Uhh… Where's your house?"

"FIND IT!"

I slammed the phone on the hook and looked up at D, who had just sat down on my couch. He watched me.

"So…. Ummm…. D…." I said, trying to strike a conversation.

"…"

I just shrugged.

"Well…. You can stare at me all you want… I'm going to watch TV. Want something to eat? How about anything to drink?"

"No."

"Okay…" I sat down and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until I saw MASH. I put the remote down and glanced over at D, who still hadn't moved.

We sat in silence, watching TV, for about 30minutes.

"What is this?"

I blinked. That's the first thing he's said in a while!

"MASH. It stands for 'Mobile Army Surgical Hospital."

"…"

"Okay, FINE, go back to Mr. 'I'm so mysterious and cool.' Jerk." I muttered.

Another Half hour went by. My stomach growled as I remembered the tiny bit of food I had earlier. THAT just made me hungrier.

"Are you hungry, D? It's been a while." I asked again, turning to the fridge. He shook his head. "How about thirsty? I've got Lemonade, Iced Tea… Well, there's some wine, too, but I'm not allowed to touch that…" I froze, remembering what he REALLY drank.

"Never touch the stuff." D said back. I shivered and pulled out a Root Beer.

The doorbell rang.

"KC! KC! LET US IN! WE'RE HERE!"

"WITH PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES!"

I rolled my eyes and ran to the door, opening it. Kayla, Candace, Chelsea, Amanda, and Renee stumbled in.

"Where are the others?"

"Couldn't make it!" Chelsea shouted, holding up her bat. "Where's the problem? We'll protect you, KC!"

D stepped out, as if checking to see what the heck was going on, and stared at my friends on the ground.

"I… Is that…?" Candace started.

"D?" I looked at him and smiled. "Yep."

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

**Preview-**

**KC- Hey, D!**

**Random Girl- You know him, KC?**

**Next Chapter- Surprise, Surprise! SHOPPING SPREE!**

**KC- Yeah! He's Candice's boyfriend!**


	3. Surprise, Surprise! SHOPPING SPREE!

**Next Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow. This is so cool, Yuffie." Kayla said, poking D in the arm. "Is he really here?"

D retracted his arm ever so slightly, and then stepped away from the oddball group.

"Yeah, he is! Isn't it cool?" I shouted.

"I guess." Chelsea said.

"You guess?" Candace said excitedly. "I know what you can give me from Christmas, Yuffie! Put a ribbon on D and let me take him home!"

"No! He's my responsibility!" I said, frowning. "I brought him here by accident. So, now I need to make sure he says comfortable."

D just stood silently.

"Okay, fine." Renee answered. "But, we've got to do something about his clothes."

"Yeah. They… kinda stand out."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I said, smiling wickedly. We all looked at D, who shifted slightly.

"SHOPPING SPREE!"

"FEAR ONAMOTEPEIA!" screamed Candace as she waved a pink Flamingo out the window. Of course, it was a lawn ornament.

"Hey, put that thing away! Your arms gonna be snapped off, and I will laugh so hard!" Amanda said, grabbing the Flamingo. "Besides I wanna do that!"

"See? That's a dork." Renee pointed out the window, reaching over D and pointing at a Teenage boy, who we happened to know. "They're mean. Don't stay around them."

"…."

"Hey, hey! Listen!" Kayla turned up the music and all of us squealed.

"MORDRED'S LULLABY!"

"…."

So, by and by, our car trip was pretty loud, and a little too crowded for D. Poor D.

"…."

"WE'RE HERE!" Kayla stopped the car. "Who ever wants to live, get out!"

We jumped out of the car, screaming random words. Poor D, having to endure our insanity.

We ran inside, earning many stares from the people around us. The girls we knew from school looked at D and giggled, pointing at him, eyes wide in amazement.

"D, over here!" Chelsea pointed to Hot Topic, which was having a very big sale and was slowly being crowded with people. "This store is best for you."

D paused.

"It's too crowded."

"Whoa! Who knew the great Vampire Hunter D was afraid of tight spaces?" Candace smiled evilly. "Anyways, it's that store, or Limited Too."

Everyone flinched at that horrid name. Some of us hissed, some of us began to pray. But, all of us stared at the horrifying store.

D's eye twitched slightly as he looked into the Bright Pink store. He turned and went into Hot Topic without us.

"How'd you do that?" Amanda asked, amazed. Candace smiled.

"I use the same thing for my Brother."

"Interesting. OKAY! TIME TO GO SHOPPING!" Renee ran in, following D, who had paused to wait for us.

After much fighting, we decided D looked best in a normal black T-shirt and black jeans. We ordered him to get rid of the Spandex, which we got off after telling him that women here don't hold back, and that they would be all over him in a second. Besides, Spandex would only make things worse.

"Okay, try on these gloves!" I said, putting one over his right hand. When I got to his left…

"Hey, cutie!" shouted Lefty, making puckering sounds. "Give me a kiss, huh?"

I proceeded to stuff the glove into Lefty's mouth.

"FRESH!" I screamed. D looked at me, slightly surprised. "I've seen worse." I lied. Man, that thing was UGLY! Uglier than I've ever seen!

Once we bought some more clothes for D, Kayla decided that she wanted to go to a store. For her Mom. Yeah. Right.

"Uhhh… Wow, guys, this is really awkward, but…." Kayla looked at us. "I've gotta go to VS for my Mom."

"Wait, VS? Why doesn't she just go herself?" Chelsea said. "It's embarrassing to go shopping in VS….. Especially for your Mom."

"VS?" D asked.

"You can count me out!" I huffed, turning. "I'm not going into…. THERE."

"You should stay with her, D." Kayla said. "Guys in this store are…. Really weird."

"….." D sat down besides me. I twitched slightly. He continued to stare forward.

"So, D…. Are you hungry? I'm going to get Ice Cream."

"…."

"I guess I'll just get you a chocolate shake, then…." I stood up and walked to Dairy Queen, ordering a large cone and a milkshake.

'Wow.' I thought. 'What a weird day. How am I going to explain to Connie and Dad about D?'

I continued to think, walking down the hall and turning…

Only to see D surrounded by a huge crowd of Popular girls.

"I saw him first!"

"No, you didn't!"

"He said he'd go out with me!"

"Nu-uh!"

I groaned and ran through the crowd.

"D, D! I got the shake you wanted!" I said, handing him his Milkshake. He looked at the girls, and then at me. I winked.

"… Thanks."

"You know him, KC?!" shouted a shrill voice.

"Yes, I do. In fact, he's a new student."

"That means he's not taken."

"Oh, he is! I mean…"

"By you?"

"No! By my friend… Ummm…"

"KC!" Candace shouted. "Look, we're alive!"

"CANDACE! Yes, he's Candace's boyfriend. He doesn't like being crowded by tons of girls." They didn't move. "And, he knows Martial Arts, so you better leave before he goes all Psycho on you!"

The girls groaned, each leaving as Candace and the rest walked up.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked.

"D, are you okay?" Kayla grabbed his Milkshake from my Hands and took a big gulp.

"HEY!"

"Wow, that was really weird." Amanda said.

"Oh, and Candace, I've got you a new Boyfriend!"

"You did? WHY?" Candace looked around. "Where is he?"

"Right here!" I pointed to D. "D, you have to play the part of Candace's Boyfriend from now on!"

"….Why?"

"You'll be safe that way. Only out in public."

"D'S MY BOYFRIEND!" screamed Candace. "YAYY! BUY ME A HAMSTER!"

"We've created a monster." Renee groaned as she watched Candace grab D's arm and pull him TOWARDS the Food Court without any result.

"Well, it's the Christmas season." Kayla answered. "But, I thought D was MINE!"

"Miracles happen." Chelsea followed. "Let's go back to KC's house!"

'Oh, great.' I thought. 'My Parents should be home by now. How am I going to explain a strange, Good looking guy coming into my house?'

* * *

**Preview-**

**Dad- Who is this man?**

**Chelsea- DONOVAN! Donovan Light!**

**Next Chpater- Parental Units!**

**Dad- Nice to Meet you, D. I'm Edward Corbett.**


	4. Parental Units!

**Next Chapter! Please read and review!**

* * *

"KRISTINA CORBETT. WHO IS THIS MAN?"

"Uhh… Hi, Dad!" I smiled nervously. "Umm… This is D. It's short for…."

"DONOVAN!" Chelsea shouted. "Yeah. Donovan Light."

"Oh, really?" My dad frowned.

"Yeah, really. He's from… Transylvania! Yeah. A foreign exchange student. I told you that he was staying, right?"

"We were there!"

"I don't remember that."

"You don't? Oh, c'mon, Dad. Only 40 and you're losing your memory!" I sighed. "He lost his luggage on the way here, so we went out and bought him new clothes! And don't worry, Otousan, I used my own money."

"And ours."

"SILENCE!!!"

"I want to see his passport."

"Didn't I just say he lost his luggage?" I patted D's arm. "Besides, 'Tousan. D doesn't need food! His dad was in the army, so all they needed were some capsules that made your water red. It filled you up and everything! And, they learned how to hold off hunger for a week!"

"Hmm…" Dad looked D up and down. "I suppose. He just looks like another one of your Gothic friends, anyway."

"HEY! I only wore chains once, Mr. Corbett!" Renee said, frowning. I giggled.

"Yeah, Dad. He's completely HARMLESS." I smirked. Dad never knew when I was sarcastic.

"Well, D." Dad stuck out his hand for D to shake. "I'm Edward Corbett. You may call me Ed."

"…" D looked at his hand and nodded.

"He doesn't like bodily contact."

"Candace seems to be fine."

"They're an item, Vydran." I said. I stuck my pinkie up. "You knoooowww…"

"You confuse me. I'm leaving. It was nice meeting you, D. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Dad walked away, and once he was out of sight, I breathed out, sighing.

"Whew! Yeah, we're GOOD." I turned to D. "You now have permission to stay here, D!"

"…. Thanks."

"Hey, let's play some DDR." Kayla said. "You got one, right?"

"Yeah, a cheap rip off version. But, still, it's cool." I shrugged. "But, of course, we need…"

"CAFFIENE!" We all screamed at the same time, running to my fridge.

"We have Root Beer, Root Beer, some Root Beer and, then some Root Beer." I said. "What would you like?"

"Root beer."

"Good Choice."

"I don't like Root beer." Chelsea said. "Do you have anything else?"

"Well… there's water." I answered, turning to the living room. "Let's play!"

Of course, Kayla was the best, making Heavy seem like light…. SOB!… We tried to get D to play, but when he gave us that look…. Let's just say we like where our heads are.

"This is getting boring." Whined Amanda.

"Do you have a suggestion for something else?" Chelsea asked. She sipped her water.

"CRAFTS!"

"I've got paper and sharp objects we can use!" I ran into my closet, crashing into the door and opening it.

"I've got glitter!" Amanda pulled bright blue glitter out of her pocket. "I carry it with me everyday!"

"Come do crafts with us, D!"

"…."

"PLEASE?" Kayla motioned to a seat besides her. Not seeing the Craft as a threat, he walked and sat besides her, grabbing a piece of paper and began folding it.

We all watched in fascination. Did he just listen to us? He looked up at us after his work was complete and leaned back. He tossed it at me.

"For me?" I whispered, holding the delicate creation in my hand. It was a small cross, intricately folded into tiny designs. "Why?"

"For letting me stay." D answered. Amanda pulled her glitter out and poured it onto her own paper, placing it close to the edge by D. I jumped up to attempt to give the Dhampir a thank you hug, only succeeding in knocking over the glitter.

D's eye twitched. Kayla cringed. Amanda gasped. Renee started to pray. Chelsea ran to hide. Candace started to cry. I only stared as the Vampire Hunter stood up and glared at his pants.

Which was now covered in blue glitter.

"OH MY GOSH! D! I'M SO SORRY!" I screamed, running to the sink. "Here, I'll wash it off!"

"It's fine." D said calmly. "I have extras."

"But…. But…." I whined. Bad feeling.

"I said it was fine." D shook his head. "Don't linger on it."

"I…"

"He said it was fine, Yuffie." Kayla said. She suppressed a giggle. "Blue is so your color, D."

"…" He moved his hand to wipe away the glitter, but Renee stopped his hand halfway there and handed him a towel.

"Your hand will get stuck to your pants. And, it'll look weird." She said. "Use this."

"Get a new change of pants!" said Candace. D looked at her strangely, and then muttered something, which only Chelsea caught.

"Don't worry, D. We'll make sure Candace stays away while you get changed."

"What makes you think I'd do something like that?"

"Because you're Squall." Amanda chirped. "And we know you too well."

"Curse you."

* * *

**Preview-**

**Chelsea- We shouldn't bring D to school.**

**Kayla- We told Yuffie's dad he was a foriegn exchange student. He HAS to come.**

**Next Chapter- First Day of School**

**KC- We do it.**


	5. First Day of School, Part 1

The plot begins to show!

* * *

"I don't think that we should bring D to school."

"We told Yuffie's Dad that he was a Foreign exchange student. We have to take him."

"Then what is he?"

"Err… Junior? No, Senior."

"Then what if he's here next year?"

I almost wanted to pound my head against the wall. Make… the… Pain… End…

"What do you think, Yuffie?"

"We take him to school." I answered. "It would be best. Somewhere where we can keep an eye on him."

"I can arrange him to be in classes with us." Candace said. "My Mom knows the Guidance counselor."

"Hey, this is gonna be easy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. My Bus Driver likes to be here 20 minutes earlier than he should." I pulled on my coat. "How am I going to stay awake during school?"

"Hey, YOU stayed up all night trying to get D to smile." Candace said. She clutched his arm. "I don't have to do that. I'm his girlfriend."

"No, you aren't!" Kayla snapped defensively. "You're only D's 'girlfriend' because it's for his safety."

"It still counts!"

"Guys…" Chelsea said suddenly, looking out the window.

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"Guys…."

"WOULD YOU STOP FIGHTING!" I shouted, trying to get over their screaming.

"THE BUS IS LEAVING WITHOUT US!" Chelsea screamed back. We all jumped up and ran out the door, somehow managing to catch the bus before it left us.

We boarded the bus, which was filled with chattering and laughing. The minute D came onto the bus, it went silent. They stared at the Vampire Hunter, some in amazement and some in fear.

"Why is it so quiet?" I questioned. I looked behind me.

"Did someone die?"

"YAY!" Kayla laughed. "Is it someone we hate?"

"Speaking of hate, I've got a 'To Kill' list for you, D." Chelsea said.

"…." D just looked out the window as we jabbered on and on about school and what to except.

"Well, Dr. Hagus is a marshmallow."

"Okay…." Chelsea looked out the window.

We sat in silence for a few moments, and then the Bus Driver looked up at D through the mirror.

"Wow, you're a good looking one." He said, eyebrow raised.

"I knew it! You owe me 10 dollars, Squall." I whispered. "Our bus driver is gay!"

"Shoot." Candace muttered. She handed a 10-dollar bill to me as I giggled with glee.

"Are we there yet?" Renee whined suddenly.

"No."

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"No."

"NOW?!"

"Yes."

"Really?" Renee looked outside and frowned. Kayla cackled.

"No."

So, the Bus Ride went like that, with D watching the scenery in silence. When we got to the school, D was the first to get off.

"Wow, he's eager." Chelsea yawned, stretching.

"Yeah, eager to get RID of us." I muttered.

"Wow, are you actually CRANKY?! That's really rare. And you seem to be half dead! Are you feeling okay, Yuffie?"

"Fine, fine." I paused. "No, actually. I've got a funny feeling in my arms and legs. And my stomach. My mouth is really dry, too. I tried to drink something earlier, but the water didn't taste right. I nearly threw it back up."

"Really?" Chelsea put her hand on my forehead and I growled, a low, animalistic sound. "Whoa! You never minded THAT before."

"I don't know." I shrugged again, pulling away from Chelsea. "I'm…. Scared, I guess you can say. All that energy I used to have…. It's disappearing. When the sun comes up…"

"Maybe you've got a cold."

"Maybe."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're saying he needs to be in a class with at least one of you girls?" Dr. Hagus raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

"Yes, sir. You see… He isn't very trusting. I'd feel safer if he stay if one of us."

"Not possible."

"Oh, reeeeaaalllyyy?" Kayla stepped up. "You know, e IS the son of the President of… Frontier."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a new country… Last Tuesday! It earned its independence from…. Ireland." Kayla answered blandly. I rolled my eyes. As if he was going to-

"I see. I understand. I'll get his schedule ready right now."

Whoa, What? I blinked as Kayla shot us a victory smirk.

"Here, you go, girls. Have a nice day, Donovan."

D nodded slightly and we ran out of the office, giggling like insane.

"He FELL for it?" Candace laughed.

"Wow, what a marshmallow!" Chelsea leaned over and looked at the schedule in D's hands. "Let's see… You have first and second period with KC, and third and fourth with me… hey, KC's in my fourth period class… I don't know who has the rest, but this works!"

I wasn't paying much attention to the ranting going on. My legs began to shake a bit and I began to feel light headed. I stumbled a little bit…

"Are you okay?" I felt a hand grab my arm. I looked over and saw D staring at me with emotionless eyes.

"I'm fine." I snapped, pulling my arm away from him, which I never could have done if he wanted to hold me down. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone, okay?"

And it ended with that. We stood in silence for a few moments, me trying to keep away from everyone's gaze. The bell rang.

"Well, time to go. We'll be seeing you around, okay?" Amanda said cheerfully, though a bit awkwardly as everyone separated with their own 'Bye's as they went to class.

D and I stood there.

"We should go." I muttered darkly as I turned and began walking, not caring if D followed or not.

"You're acting differently." I heard D say.

"Well? SO? It's morning! I'm tired! I'm thirsty! I feel sick! Is that enough for you?"

"Something else is bugging you."

I ignored him as we stepped into the Digital Design room. Girls cooed at D, who ignored them. I, being in a bad mood, glared at them and flipped them off.

Nothing really happened. I messed around with the computer, completely ignoring what my teacher was trying to do, and D just sat there, watching me.

Class ended and we headed off to 2nd period, which, for me, was Gym. Ugh, Gym. How I hateth thee…

"No, D, not THIS room." I said as D tried to follow me into the room. He looked at me, and then the sign. I slapped m forehead. I FORGOT… D can't read our language. "Do you see the little person in the Dress? It means GIRLS ONLY. The person WITHOUT the dress means GUYS ONLY."

"… I am not dumb."

"And I know that, D. Go to the guys locker room. I'll meet you upstairs, okay?"

"You're in a rather good mood."

"Oh… Yeah, sorry about earlier." I said sheepishly. "But I'm out of the sun now, so I feel better."

D just looked me over and turned, walking away. I watched him and turned myself, walking into the locker room.

"YUFFIE! Are you feeling better?" I heard Kayla yell.

"Much. Thanks. Hey, Andrea, Cathy." I greeted my two friends. Andrea waved her arms, since she was stuck trying to put her Gym shirt on. Cathy ran up and hugged me.

"Hello, lovely! Heard you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine now. Just the Sun."

"Maybe you're turning into a Vampire!" I heard Andrea's muffled shout.

"Maybe." I pulled my clothes out of the locker.

"How's D?"

"Wait, D?" Andrea finally pulled her shirt over her head. "Vampire Hunter D? Count D?"

"Astute." I laughed. "Vampire Hunter D. Something weird happened, I'm not going to explain. He's probably dressed and waiting for us."

"Then we should hurry!"

"Who's Vampire Hunter D?"

"Vincent!" I pointed at Kayla. "Explain!" Kayla turned and commenced her very long explanation about the story, characters and setting of Vampire Hunter D.

"Yuffie!" A voice shouted. I turned and waved.

"Hey, Raven- WHAT THE CRAP!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH YOUR HAIR?"

"I dyed it for St. Patrick's day!" Raven flipped her now bright green hair. "I think it looks better then the Red."

"St. Patrick's day is in 3 months!" I pointed out.

"Oh… Yeah. I guess it's the fact I just wanted to dye my hair." Raven paused. "Oh, yeah! There's this REALLY cute guy looking for you upstairs. Are you two going-"?

"He's Candace's boyfriend."

"Okay, girls! Let's go." The Gym Teacher shouted. I turned and waved towards everyone else as we made our way upstairs.

"What WAS up earlier?" Kayla asked. "It's not like you to lose your cool like that."

"I… Don't know." I answered. "The minute the sun came up, my stomach lurched and I was suddenly REALLY thirsty. I went to go get a drink… And I practically vomited the water back up. And I'm still really thirsty."

"It's probably a cold."

"That's what Chelsea said!" I stretched. "Oh, well. It'll pass, right?"

We walked up the stairs and I waved at D, who just looked at me.

"Hi, D!" Kayla ran up to him. "How ya doing?"

"How are you feeling, Kristina?"

"D!"

"Umm… Still a little light headed. Don't worry about me, D. I'll be fine. You know, Kayla's trying to get your attention."

After the Gym Teacher took role, she looked at us.

"Today, We're all going to the Weight room. That means you, too, seniors and juniors." She glared at Kayla as she turned to point and laugh at Andrea.

"Weight room isn't all that bad. It's those evil dots." Cathy looked at D. "You know… You really ARE good looking."

D didn't answer. Yet again, we walked downstairs and into the cool Weight room.

"Get into teams! Two sets of 10!"

"Let's get rid of the annoying machines first." Andrea suggested. "Go ahead, KC."

"Gee, thanks, Andrea. I love you, too." I muttered sarcastically, putting the setting to 20 pounds. I laid back and lifted the weight. IT slammed up to the top with a crash.

"Oops. Here, maybe you're getting used to it. I'll put it to 30." Cathy placed the pin in the weight and I repeated.

"Cathy… Put it to 120." I said. She looked t me, shocked, and complied. I lifted it with ease. "200." Again. "250." I did it again. "What's the highest it can go?"

"Err… 400." Cathy said. "This is impossible. You could barely lift 20 pounds the other day."

"Maybe it's the cold." Kayla chirped.

"Or maybe…" D looked at me as I lifted the weight again. "Maybe it's the fact that you're beginning to turn into a Dhampir."

* * *

**PREVIEW-**

**KC- I'm a WHAT?!**

**Next Chapter- First Day of School, Part 2**

**Kayla- I'm not feeling to well...**


	6. First Day of School, Part 2

"Yeah. Right. And Vampire Hunter D is- Oh. Sorry." I paused. "How is this happening? A Human Girl turning into a Dhampir. It's not natural."

"I don't know." D shook his head. "Maybe it's from staying around me."

"D's a disease!" I heard Andrea yell. I peered over at her and fund her stuck under a machine. "Hey, can someone help me?"

"You're trying to lift 150 pounds?" Cathy yelled. "You can barely lift 10."

"That hurts. I thought 'If KC can do it, so can I'. I was mistaken."

"I don't feel to well." Kayla groaned suddenly, turning and running towards the water fountain. She turned it on and took a big gulp, immediately coughing the water back up. "EWWW! I knew School water was bad, but…"

"Is it affecting us all?" I asked D, pulling the weight off of Andrea's legs.

"It could be. We should check on the others."

"If we could leave during gym class, it would make me the happiest girl in the world." I muttered. "I'm still really thirsty."

D paused, and then pulled out a packet. He held it out to me and I put my hand out. He dropped a small capsule into it.

"What's this?" I asked, staring at the pill. My face paled as soon as I recognized it. "No… Way…"

"If you don't want to bite anyone, I'd suggest you use that." D said. "It'll hold off the thirst for a while."

I looked at it again. He handed on to Kayla, who dropped it into her water bottle and shook it. She took a gulp.

"Hey, this doesn't taste all that bad!" Kayla said, drinking some more. "I have an extra water bottle, if you want it, Yuffie."

I licked my dry lips and nodded, the red water suddenly looking very appealing. She handed me the Water Bottle and I dropped the capsule in, watching it disintegrate in the water. I shook it a bit and drank some for myself.

"What is that?" Cathy asked. "Can I have some?"

"Sorry." Kayla said. "Dhampirs only."

Kala was right. I took another sip and savored the suddenly metal taste that filled my mouth. If a normal human drank this, they'd throw it back up, but to me, it was like root beer…. Awww… Root Beer…

"What is a Dhampir?"

"Well… Half Vampire, Half Human."

"We're stronger now." I said to Kayla, ignoring Cathy. AN- Cathy-Chan, I'd NEVER do this to you! "And possibly faster. We have to be careful about these powers."

"I don't know if I like this." Kayla muttered. "I mean, I always dreamed D would be here, and I would become a Dhampir, but… This is too freaky."

"We'll probably wake up from this dream and- OW! D! That HURT!" I shouted, rubbing my arm. D blinked at me.

"I didn't do anything."

"You didn't?" I looked around. No one I wouldn't distrust like I usually do. I guess I must be imagining things.

"Dream, eh?" Kayla laughed.

"Shut up."

"Hey, everyone! Gather round!" The teacher yelled. Slowly, still chattering, the class obeyed. "Great job today! KC, Kayla? Can I speak to you after class?"

The class 'Ohh'ed, giggling and looking at the two of us as they filed out. Soon, only Kayla, D, Andrea, Cathy and I remained.

"You guys can leave, you know." The Teacher said.

"Nah, we wanna stay here to see if they get in trouble." Andrea teased.

"Thanks, Rufus."

"Anyways. KC, Kayla… I'm amazed at your performance today. Most teenage girls can't lift more then 50 pounds. What happened?"

"If we said we turned into Vampires, would you believe us?" Kayla laughed.

"Well, the two of you are so pale, I wouldn't be surprised! Just keep up the good work, alright?"

"Right." We both nodded and we all quickly scurried out of the room. I grabbed my chest dramatically.

"That was a close one. I thought we were in trouble for the drinks!"

"Please. She probably thought it was fruit juice, if she even saw it."

"What is that stuff, anyways?"

"Err… D?"

"Biochemically engineered blood. Human Blood." D answered calmly. "Food for Dhampirs."

"EWWW!" Cathy covered her mouth. "And you DRANK that?"

"Well, it's better that than you. What blood type are you, Cathy?" I smirked.

"You're not suggesting…"

"I smell Nero!" Kayla said randomly.

"That's nice, Vincent. Anyways, I-"

"VINCENT, YUFFIE, RUFUS, CATHY!"

"Well, that was COOL." Andrea turned. "Hi, Chelsea!" Chelsea screeched to a stop in front of us.

"D, your next two period classes are with me! Chorus…. And French."

"Eww… Je deteste le francais!" I moaned. Kayla nudged me. "Oh. Chelsea-Chan… We need to tell you something."

"And that something is…?"

"We're getting married!" I clutched Kayla's hand. "I promise to make her VERY happy- OW! Okay. Be careful, Chelsea-Chan. If you start feeling funny in the sun or something, tell D or one of us."

"Well… Okay. Hey, you both are looking kind of pale. Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Kayla said. "Hey, what blood type are you?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Just wondering."

"D! Chelsea-Chan is here to get you!" I shouted. I turned and handed him some books. "Do you have your French book? Your Chorus folder? Your handkerchief?"

"…."

I chuckled.

"I was kidding, D. Don't get into trouble, now!"

I waved at him as he joined Chelsea, who pointed down the hall and said something. The two walked down the hall. I smiled and shook my head.

"What?" Kayla looked at me. I pulled out a tissue and wiped my eyes.

"Our little D is growing up!" I sniffed. Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Okay, whatever. I'm leaving now, Yuffie."

"By, Vince." I said. "Oh, hey!"

"What?"

"Do you think, since D came here, others came, too?"

"You only wished for D, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then, no." I waved and turned up the hall, heading towards Math.

'You may say that, Vince…." I thought, staring hard at the ceiling. 'But I'm getting a bad feeling about this.'

* * *

**Preview for Next Chapter-**

**Candace- What a long day!**

**Chelsea- Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me...**

**Next Chapter- The Newspapers say...**

**Chelsea and Candace- Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-...**


	7. Filler Happy Birthday, Squall!

_Happy Birthday, dear Squall! Happy Birthday, dear Squall! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday... Happy Birthday, dear Squall!_ I hope you like this filler chapter!

* * *

"Wait, today's your birthday? How come I'm the last to know these things?" KC whined. "Now I can't get you a present!"

"Well, you can update the D story! That would make me happy. Or give me that Vanilla perfume you're wearing." Candace muttered.

"I'm on Writer's Block. I can't! Wait, don't hit me!" KC cringed as Candace's hand twitched at her side. "I can do something better! D! D! COME HERE, D!"

"What?" D stood at KC's side. "Oh, Kristina. I haven't seen you for a while."

"Well, Candace, here!" KC slapped a bow on D's hat. His eye twitched slightly. "You can have D to yourself for _one day._ But, he must be back at Midnight!"

"I never agreed to this." D made a move to grab the bow on his hat, but Candace grabbed his arm, giggling.

"I know all the things that we can do, D!" She laughed. "First, we can go to the Mall and a whole bunch of other romantic stuff!" Candace turned to leave.

"Remember, Squall, look beyond the obvious and see the unseen!" KC waved. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Do you know what she means, D?"

"..."

* * *

"What's going on here?" D looked around, watching as people pushed around the pair and into the Mall.

"I forgot! Today's the Halloween Festival. They started having it this year, on the First weekend of October! Let's go in, let's go!"

"Too many people..." D sighed slightly, letting Candace drag him into the Mall. Immediately, a flyer was thrown in his face.

**Find the Pumpkin King and get one wish granted! Ask the costume Dressed student from Peters Township High School to get clues!**

"Pumpkin King? Ohhh, I want to get a wish granted!" Candace took the flyer and stuck it casually down her shirt, not even blinking when people began to stare at her. "I'll wish that D stay with me forever!"

"I heard that."

"No, you didn't! Let's go Pumpkin King Hunting, D!"

* * *

"This isn't going to be easy... It's never easy..." Candace moaned as she watched another Pumpkin King- clad person walk by. "Wait! If I pull the Fire Alarm, then I can get everyone to get out and-"

"That's not very nice, Squall." Candace turned to see Chelsea walk up besides her. She was dressed as a Werewolf.

"Chelsea! What are you doing here?"

"It's part of your Birthday surprise. And, I'm supposed to lead you to the Pumpkin King, too..."

"Yes, lead me and D!" D inwardly groaned. "I'll get my wish yet, just you wait!"

"Follow me, then. Don't lose me, I'm not coming back to find you." Chelsea turned and began to walk through the crowd, Candace and D following close behind.

"What are you going to wish for when we see the Pumpkin King, D?"

"For a way back home."

"No, you can't! This is KC's story, and she'll send you back anytime she wants!" Candace laughed, but the laughing stopped abruptly as she nearly tripped over Chelsea, who stopped and pointed at a door.

"This is it. Good Luck, you two... You'll need it." Chelsea opened the door and the pair walked in. Immediately, they noticed that Renee, dressed as Frankenstein, stood on a platform in the middle of a spotlight. Candace jumped forward.

"Okay, Renee! I'm not jumping to any questions; tell me where the Pumpkin King is!"

The room was filled with a loud cheering and Candace was stunned to see the room full of people.

"Here she is, everyone! The Hero is here!" Renee shouted. Candace turned, glaring. "Just play along."

"There you are, flash-in-the-pan hero!" A voice shouted. A figure stepped from the shadows. It wore an orange suit and a top hat, with a thin mask that looked like a pumpkin. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Wait, I know your voice!" Candace glared. "KC!"

The Pumpkin King was quiet for a moment.

"No, no, no! You must be mistaken. I don't have such a beautiful and elegant name!" The Pumpkin King shook her finger at her. "Well, you won't take me alive, Hero! Go forth, My Dark Minions!"

Three people dressed up in a one piece suit and a pumpkin head charged Candace. She stepped to the side and they all tripped.

"They're just members of our Thespian Club. Easy to beat!" Candace smiled, stepping forward.

"Good job, Hero. But let's see you beat this!" The room went dark and the faces, the Pumpkin King Masks, filled the darkness.

"What the-?"

"Look beyond the obvious and see the unseen." Chelsea said calmly from off stage. "Don't look with your eyes, but with your other senses."

Candace stopped, smelling a familiar scent that wafted through the air. She turned.

"There you are!" She tackled one of the masks and the Pumpkin King stumbled backwards.

"How did you know?!"

"I smelt the Vanilla perfume that you were wearing earlier!" Candace sat on top of the Pumpkin King, who sighed in defeat. The crowd screamed in excitement.

"You have beaten me, Hero." The Pumpkin King said. "What is your wish?"

"Finally! I wish that D and I-" Candace started.

"Candace, let me out." She turned her head and saw D sitting in a stage, looking slightly angry and defeated. Chelsea stood at her side.

"CHELSEA! You were on their side?"

"I'm not going to let it be so easy for you."

"How'd you even get him into the cage?" Candace turned to the Pumpkin King.

"So? What is your wish?" Candace could almost hear the Pumpkin King smiling at her.

"Argh! Fine! I wish that D were free!" The cage opened and Candace ran up to him. "D, are you okay?"

"Candace, let me out. Candace, let me out." Her jaw fell open. "Wait! This is a-"

"Surprise." Candace turned to see D pulling the mask off. A small camera and microphone were hidden in his clothes.

"Surprise!" KC's voice laughed.

"But- but..." Candace frowned. "What was that for?!"

"We wanted to give you a Birthday present you'd never forget! Kayla was in it too; she helped me make the doll!" KC laughed. "I even went so far as to make D wear my Vanilla perfume!"

"Sorry." D apologized.

Candace sighed and smiled.

"Nah, when you guys put it that way, I can't stay mad at you." Candace turned and smiled at Chelsea.

"Now, it's time for our real present. D!" KC's voice called. D sighed and walked over to Candace, softly grabbing her chin and giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Candace."

* * *

Yay for crack1 Happy Birthday, Squall! 


	8. The Newspapers Say

**A TOTALLY crappy chapter. Something I slapped together in a desperate attempt to save myself from Candace's wrath. I hope it doesn't dissapoint you like it dissapoints me...**

* * *

"Oh, MAN. I'm so tired," Candace yawned, stretching. Kayla grinned, looking over at me. I shrugged. Nobody but Andrea, Cathy, D, Kayla and I knew about the fact that we could all be turning into Dhampirs. As cool as that is, I really want to eat something solid… 

"You're just being a wimp." Chelsea said, following her onto the bus. We sat down and sat in silence until the bus began to move.

"Why are we going to my house again…?" I questioned, glancing over at Kayla.

"D's staying there. Besides, your dad's the only one who'll let this many people in a house on short notice." She said, flicking a bug off the window. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Let's go see a movie!" Amanda said, raising her hand. "Let's see an action packed, romance filled, cheesy graphic movie!"

"Let's not forget the Fantasy!" I grinned. "That's sounds like fun! What do you think, D?" He just looked out the window. "I have to learn to stop asking for your opinion."

"How about we go see Blood and Chocolate?" Kayla suggested. Everyone agreed, and D shrugged.

"You'll like this movie, D. It's about werewolves and romance and-"

"You saying that the person was found drained of blood? Creepy. Sounds like a Vampire." The voice cut into our conversation. We turned, looking at the boy behind us. "What? What are you guys staring at?"

"What'd you say, Justin?" I peeked over the seat. "Vampires?"

"Yeah. Here." He handed me a Newspaper. The headlines said '**Murder Victim found drained of Blood. Culprit yet to be found.' **I showed it to D. He looked at the picture and nodded.

"Thanks, Justin." I gave the newspaper back and turned to my friends.

"Well, crap." Chelsea muttered, sighing as she fell back into her seat.

"Crap is an understatement." Candace looked at Kayla. "What do we do?" She shrugged and glanced at me. I smirked.

"I would say 'I told you so', but…." I grinned. "Told you so." Kayla glared, and I back up slightly. An angry Kayla is scary, I'll tell you that much.

"… It could just be that this person has a sick mind." Renee suggested suddenly. D turned away from the window.

"It was no human. This is definitely a vampire attack." D glanced back at the paper that Justin had tossed across the bus. "No human could have made such a precise precision of the neck. Their teeth are not sharp enough to penetrate skin that deep."

"That deep?"

"It was about 2 inches deep."

"How do you know that?" I demanded, frowning. The whole 'there's a vampire prowling' wasn't exactly a highlight on my day.

"I read it."

"Whoa, KC, you might have a rival in the fast reader section." Chelsea laughed. "Anyways, what do we do about it?"

"Wait. Eventually, there will be enough attacks that I'll be able to pick out its position."

"You couldn't do this now?" D looked out the window. At that time, I couldn't see D's smirk, and none of us were able to see his shoulders shaking with mirth.

"I guess you've rubbed off on me."

* * *

"Something tells me that we shouldn't be seeing this movie." Candace said suddenly, stopping in front of the theater door.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well… You see, dark plus vampire equals…. NO." Candace frowned.

"Are you SCARED?" Kayla shouted at her Best friend. "Wow, it's the end of the world as we know it!"

"I am NOT scared! Can we just go home instead?"

"It's already dark out." I pointed out. Candace glared at me. "Okay, fine, since Squall's being a CHICKEN, we'll go home."

"Aww, man."

"Sorry, everyone…"

"Nah, it's okay…" We turned to go back to the car.

"What a long day." Candace yawned suddenly. "If anything else could happen…"

"Hey, everyone? We have news…" Kayla said suddenly. Everyone stopped and turned. "It's really weird…"

"It can't be any weirder than this."

"It is!" I promised.

"So? What is it?" Chelsea glanced over at me.

"KAYLA IS PREGNANT WITH MY BABY!" Kayla turned, face red, and slapped me. "OW! OW! I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

"Really, what is it?"

"Well… KC and I have undergone some changes." Kayla explained. "It started off as a thirst for something other than water…. Than it went to hating the sun, and finally went to being a lot stronger than we actually are."

"The point is, We think that we're all turning into Dhampirs, and we have now idea why." I chimed in.

"Haha! Yeah right. That's funny."

"Haha! So is D standing right beside me!"

"Well, shoot." Renee muttered.

"I dunno. It's kinda cool…"

"Cool?! I want to drink Root Beer and eat CHOCOLATE!"

"What do you think, Chelsea?" Amanda turned to see Chelsea standing a little farther away from the group, eyes wide as she looked into the shadows. "Chelsea?"

"Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me…" She gasped out, falling over on her butt.

"Chelsea?" Candace stood besides her, staring into the darkness. Her eyes widened. "Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me-Me…"

"You guys are funny…" Amanda giggled. "What are you guys staring at?"

"MEIER LINK!" Chelsea and Candace screamed, tumbling back behind D. The figure stepped from the shadows.

"IT IS MEIER LINK!" Kayla yelled, jumping up. "Do something, D!"

D was silent, watching the man carefully.

"… I seem to have forgotten my sword." HE said suddenly, not blinking.

"NOOO! OF ALL THE TIMES-!"

"I am not here to hurt you." Meier Link said, smiling lightly. "I come to ask for aid."

"And we believe you why?" Candace snapped.

"Three fellow Nobles stand before me." Meier Link's face darkened. "Half Blood as they may be."

"HA! I'm not even a half blood. I am Quarter blood!" I shouted. Kayla elbowed me.

"Don't tell him that, KC!"

"Oops… Too late…" I muttered lamely, sighing.

"What… KC? As in, Kristina Corbett…?" Meier Link looked at me. I retreated behind Kayla.

"So? What is I am?"

"You were the one who wished me here, if I recall."

"I only wished D here!" I closed my eyes. "I don't recall wishing for you, creeper!"

I heard him chuckle.

"So, you are the key, are you? Such a young girl with such a horrible destiny."

"I feel like a Mary Sue! Get him to shut up!" I snapped. D stooed in front of us, unmoving.

"I will not let him harm you."

"I wasn't going to hurt anyone." Meier Link bowed. "I need your help to get me back to where I belong, Mistress Key."

"What are you talking about with this KEY crap?!"

"Even you do not know of your own destiny… I guess I shall explain." Meier Link motioned to the car.

"Story time, story time!" Renee jumped on the hood.

"It begins in a world not to different from this one, with a young man named Raphael…."

* * *

**It's been so long since I've read the book that I forgot how Meier Link's character acts. Pleae forgive OOCness.**

**---------**

**Meier Link- Raphael was the Key before Mistress Kristina...**

**Next Chapter- The Key of Worlds**

**KC- I don't WANT to be the Key!**


	9. Author's Note

**My dear, dear readers… How long has it been since I updated? Oh, quite a while now. I've graduated High School and moved on, for the most part…. But that doesn't mean I've abandoned this story.**

**Looking back and reading these past few chapters… Well, it was gross, let's just say that. I was a freshman in High School, not all that great of a writer. I want to believe I've matured in my writing, so I'm saying this:**

**I'm rewriting this story from scratch. It'll be better written, and not quite as annoying. This story will be renamed _"Pocket Full of Dreams"_ and will actually be the first in a series.**

**I'm not saying I'll be creating a great story. I mean, come on, I'm inserting characters from a fictional book into the real world, the most clichéd and almost hated idea in the world, but you know what? I'm going to try my hardest! Wish me luck, folks!**

**Sincerely,  
**

**Sirius123**


End file.
